halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Task Force Bravo
Would like to start by welcoming you to the site. The article is well written, a pleasant surprise considering the amount of bad grammar and spelling errors that often accompany new users, and it seems somewhat of an ambitious project, which is good. To comment, however: The nature of the unit doesn't quite seem to make sense from a military perspective. Smaller sized "Task forces" (rather than larger combined arms Task Forces which comprise multiple large formations) formed outside of standard military structures and organization tend to be comprised exclusively of Special Operations and Intelligence personnel, and are typically formed by commands for express purposes, for example pursuit and assassination of high value targets. Your group seems to be comprised of a rather random collection of servicemen, incongruent in their occupational specialties, branches, and activities. What you describe seems to be more in line with a small Infantry unit, but it is not organized or composed as such. On more minor nitpicks, Soldier is a rather specific term in military contexts referring to Army servicemen, and the concept of mobility warfare (movement and suppression) isn't quite "a" tactic so much as the basis for all modern military maneuvers. For examples of real-world task forces and their composition/context of formation/activities, you can read up on Task Force 121 and Task Force Ranger, two of the more well known and prominent as military history is concerned. Hey there, Thank you so much for the compliments and concerns, they are very much appreciated. Yes, we are aware of the strangeness of the unit's organization. In fact, we were just having a rather heated argument about that a few minutes ago. But first, allow me to give you some background on the "project". Bravo is actually just a collection of various users on an RP thread-series located on the main Halo wikia. The group consists of Agent Locke, Dab1001, Commando Trooper, Vessel of War, Rskde, occasionally Lord of the STARS and myself. At one point or another, I decided that it would be a good idea to jot down what has happened in the series so far, as to not contradict anything that has already happened. Call us perfectionists if you wish, but we're like that. Eventually, we found this site and described one of the first events, the Daego Insertions. Ever since that, it has just sort of evolved. Now, we are attempting to chronicle the entire RP from end to end. You're welcome to come and visit us if you wish. Our current thread is here: http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:373122#336. Once again, thank you so much for reading our work. Hope to see you again. --Sean4333 (talk) 21:29, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Very nice article. This page is one of my favorite pages on this wiki. -- Coolbuddy379 (talk) 10:47, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Woah, This is enormous! We never expected people to like the article so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you thrice! --Sean4333 (talk) 14:21, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Expansion Well, now that we're using our own Wiki, this page might lag behind a tad. I'll try to make updates when time permits it. -- Sean4333 talk / 20:05, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Even then, I think we need to update it, on our wiki too. Who knows, it may be suitable for being a Good Article.--''– Coolbuddy (talk • blogs)'' 13:45, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Jack Brace page Hi could you be able to tell the story of ODST Private First Class Jack Brace during the Fall of Reach, Installation 04, Operation GRAVITY and maybe mention PFC Brace a living member of Task Force Bravo, would you be able to do that, ;) Colby James (talk) 08:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Already done, but on our own wiki. We evacuated Halo Fanon a while ago due to...dissension in the ranks :P But, I can copy-paste the article onto this site, if you want. -- Sean4333 (talk)20:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC) 'EDIT:'The page has been pasted. It was never actually finished now that I think about it. Still a lot to fill in. Anyway, hope you enjoy -- Sean4333 (talk)20:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC)